A liquid crystal panel is configured to include a liquid crystal interposed between a pixel electrode provided for each pixel and a common electrode provided in common in a plurality of pixels. In the liquid crystal panel, liquid crystal alignment failure (reverse tilt domain) caused by a transverse electric field occurring in pixel electrodes adjacent to each other occurs, and this causes an occurrence of display trouble. A technology of suppressing the occurrence of such a type of display trouble is disclosed in, for example PTL 1 to PTL 3. PTL 1 discloses a technology of correcting an application voltage designated to a dark pixel that is in contact with a portion changed from a boundary detected in a frame previous by one frame to a current frame, among boundaries between each of dark pixels and bright pixels that are detected in the current frame. PTL 2 discloses a technology of detecting a boundary between a dark pixel and a bright pixel, and replacing an application voltage to the dark pixel with a voltage Vc, when the application voltage to the dark pixel that is in contact with the detected boundary is lower than the voltage Vc. PTL 3 discloses a technology of detecting a boundary changed from a frame previous by one frame to a current frame to the current frame, in a boundary between a dark pixel and a bright pixel detected in the current frame, and of correcting an application voltage designated to a pixel in contact with the changed boundary differently in a one frame period and the other portions of the one frame period.